La tackleada verde
by MareeZoleeil
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el reto "Con sabor a" del foro "I am SHER locked". Sherlock lleva a comer a John a un restaurante mexicano. SLASH. N/A: El ERROR de mi vida, disculpen por poner SHELDON en lugar de SHERLOCK. XD


_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Con sabor a" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

* * *

Desperté tarde ese día, eran aproximadamente las 4 pm, los casos de verdad no sé sí me ayudan o me arruinaran la espalda más rápido. Era una tarde agradable, el clima era templado y después de hacer mi rutina de ir al sanitario me dirigí directamente a la cocina, moría de hambre.

Pensé que como el día estaba fabuloso y como en el periodo de sueño no sufrí ninguna pesadilla sería excelente tomar té.

Puse el agua en la estufa y empecé a tararear una canción que cantaban mis viejos compañeros_. _No tenía ni idea quién era el autor de la canción o quién la cantaba, pero mis dedos jugaban con la madera de los muebles al entonarla.

De pronto me sentí algo peculiar, mi cuerpo se tensó. Tenía la sensación de que algo me observaba, sabía que algo tenía los ojos bien puestos en mi. Hice memoria y según yo Sherlock no estaba ahí cuando baje, ¿o sí?

Gire lentamente mi rostro y me encontré a mi compañero de cuarto a menos de medio metro de mi.

-¡Sherlock! ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué me has asustado así?

-John, ¿de verdad no me viste cuando bajaste las escaleras? Estaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué? No, no. No me di cuenta que estabas aquí. Mierda, casi muero del susto.

-Oh, John... No digas ridiculeces, no morirás por ver a tu compañero de cuarto desnudo.

Sentí como los colores se me subieron a la cabeza. Baje la mirada un poco, para comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto. Y era así. No había notado que Sherlock no llevaba su bata o simplemente no me di cuenta que el maldito bastardo, ¡no llevaba ropa!

Mis ojos viajaron sin querer por cada parte de su cuerpo. Vi su delgado y largo cuello. Su tórax tan bien formado por todos los años en lo que había sido detective consultor. Sus brazos esbeltos, pero no tan grotescos. Sus músculos se hacían notar, y de pronto, mis pupilas pudieron notar un poco de vello, mis ojos habían llegado a una zona prohibida y rápidamente unas manos cubrieron esa parte íntima y esa voz grave me sacó de mis pensamientos. _Aunque sinceramente no sé qué estaba pensando._

-¿John?

-¿Qué? -Pregunté un poco despistado, subiendo mi rostro. Noté que los ojos de Sherlock me estaban deduciendo. Alejé mi mirada, inmediatamente.

-He preguntado que qué tarareas -Se acercó más a mi, quería encontrar mi mirada. _¿Por qué se empeña en joderme?_

-Yo..., ¡Quieres taparte! No es normal que uno vea a su amigo desnudo -me volteé a ver el agua un poco sonrojado, todavía.

-¡ABURRIDO! -Escuché como se alejaba y tomaba su saco del perchero. _¡Bien! _Yo también me gire para ver el agua.

_-E_scuché la canción en el radio ayer, no sé cómo se llama ni lo que dice -expliqué.

-John -Sherlock puso esa voz de niño chiquito que quería que mamá le comprara algo de la tienda.

-¿Qué Sherlock? -Me giré hacía él.

-¿Comida? -Me sonrió como un maldito creyendo que caería en sus redes manipuladoras.

-Pero ya he preparado el té.

-Por favor... -_Caí en las redes manipuladoras. __Odio que ponga esos ojos de gato mimado, esos malditos ojos que tienen como mil colores._

_-_¡Bien! Pero vístete como se debe. Te espero abajo.

-¡Perfecto! -Grito entusiasmado mientras corría a su habitación.

* * *

Sherlock bajo con su típica ropa, estaba contento, al parecer. Quizá la falta de comida lo estaba volviendo más loco.

-Toma un taxi, John. Te llevaré a comer algo increíble.

No sé por qué siempre obedezco a ese maldito bastardo, pero fui a pedir el taxi. Cuando por fin uno me hizo la parada, subimos a él.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Le pregunté.

-Pronto lo sabrás -lo dijo con el usal tonito presumido. Se acercó al taxista y le dio la dirección casi entre susurros.

* * *

El taxi paró en una calle que ciertamente no había visto nunca. Salimos y Sherlock se encaminó, le seguí hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un restaurante llamado _"Amorcito corazón__" _supuse que el título era de España. Equivocado. Era de México. Entramos y el lugar era muy vistoso, estaba decorado de tres colores, verde, blanco y rojo, y por alguna razón tenía águilas enormes pintadas devorando una serpiente. Yo no sabía nada de México, es más aún no sé nada sobre él, pero era _obvio _que Mister cerebrito, sí.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Amigo mío!

-Hola, Francisco. ¿Tienes mesa?

-Para alguien que ayuda al prójimo, ¡claro! -Hizo énfasis con sus manos, alardeando-. Por aquí -nos señaló una mesa y nos llevó hasta ella, inmediatamente giro su cuerpo y con rapidez fue por las cartas-. Aquí tienen, muchachos.

-Gracias, Francisco. Te avisaré cuando estemos listos.

-Tómate tu tiempo, compa'.

Vi la carta y no reconocía nada. Miré a Sherlock con confusión.

-Así que, no tienes ni idea de lo que es la comida mexicana. ¿Verdad?

-No, no realmente.

-Muy bien, ordenaré por ti. ¡Francisco! -El hombre al ver la mano de Sherlock llamándole, fue de inmediato-. Pediremos unos Chiles en nogada, Cochinita Pibil y unos tacos al pastor, por favor.

-¡De inmediato!

-Sherlock, ¡eso es mucha comida! -Le dije.

-No te preocupes, John. Nos traerán porciones pequeñas y además ambos comeremos.

Después de unos minutos vi llegar a dos meseros con platos. ¡Dios! Lucían espectaculares, parecían pinturas, más los llamados Chiles en nogada. Llevaron agua de Horchata y tortillas. Mi boca se hizo agua.

A los pocos segundos de que dejaron los platos comenzamos a comer, devoramos, parecíamos locos, todo sabía delicioso y aunque picaban un poco los chiles todo era espectacular.

Al terminar la cena, el hombre llegó de nuevo y llevaba consigo una botella y un plato hondo, Sherlock me miro y me dijo:

"-Es guacamole en un molcajete, John. Está hecho con aguacate, cebolla, tomate, chile, cilantro, limón y sal. Es una salsa muy conocida en México que se come con topos como aperitivo o como salsa para algunos tacos. El mezcal igualmente es mexicano, conocido desde tiempos prehistóricos por los náhuatls. Es elaborado a partir de la destilación de la penca del agave. Existen diferentes tipos de agave, y cada uno produce una versión diferente de mezcal; una de las más conocidas, aunque no responde exactamente a la definición tradicional del mezcal, es el tequila."

Me impresioné de que este tipo supiera tanto de un platillo y una bebida, pero no supiera qué leche comprar cuando iba al super mercado.

El señor dejó el plato y nos sirvió algo llamado Mezcal, según era alcohol. Probé el famoso guacamole. Casi muero. ¡Estaba picosísimo! Para quitarme lo enchilado tomé de un solo trago el vasito de mezcal y fue aún peor, me sentía como sí estuviera tackleado, mi cabeza giraba y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso

Sherlock sólo se burlaba de mi, así que le sugerí que me mostrara que era un experto. Lo hizo, pero no le funciono, a los pocos minutos estaba peor que yo.

Seguimos tomando mezcal y comiendo ese delicioso guacamole con topos, hasta que ya no podíamos más. Sherlock se levantó, dio las gracias, yo también y nos retiramos.

No sé cómo llegamos a Baker Street, pero por suerte lo hicimos.

Parecíamos dos adolescentes tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mami (Mrs. Houston). Llegamos a la sala del departamento y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos sillones.

A Sherlock se le ocurrió jugar de nuevo ponernos nombres y adivinarlos. Eso era sumamente fácil, más sí hacía trampa como la otra vez. En esta ocasión le dije a Sherlock que supiera que nombre ponía, el sólo afirmaba con gruñidos.

Nos sentamos frente a frente y comenzamos con las preguntas.

-¿Soy hombre? -Pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Soy mujer? -Preguntó.

-No.

-¿Soy..., atractivo?

-¡Dios, sí! -Respondió extasiado, me sorprendí por ello.

-¿Soy hombre?

-Sí, Sherlock.

-¿Soy alto?

-No, pero sí un bajito muy bien dotado -rió entre dientes.

-¿Soy "buena persona"?

-No, la mayoría no lo cree así.

-¿Soy interesante?

-A veces.

-¿Soy... -Mientras Sherlock pensaba que preguntarme me moví ligeramente para poder ver lo que decía el letrero en mi cabeza. Únicamente pude leer "Jonh W."

-John -interrumpió mi concentración-, que si soy alto?

-Sí, Sherlock -sonrió.

-Mi turno -dije-, ¿soy yo? -Pregunté con un poco de miedo y lentamente tomé el letrero que tenía pegado. Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos. Leí con atención la hoja

"Mi amor,

John W."

¡¿QUÉ?! Me quedé anonado. ¿"Mi amor"? ¿Qué carajos se suponía que era eso?

-¿Cómo supiste? -Preguntó.

-¿Tu amor, Sherlock? ¿Qué mierda?

-Dime cómo supiste -se levantó.

Me levanté igual. -¡Dime qué mierda es eso!

-No.

-Entonces tampoco te diré.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Se encaminó enojado al sofá donde suele recostarse, giré mi mirada a la chimenea enfadado, confundido. De pronto escuché sus pasos yendo hacía mi. Volteé mi cara y de pronto lo tenía en frente de mi con la respiración pesada y sonrojado.

-¿Quieres saber qué significa? ¡Bien! Esto significa.

Rápidamente, más rápido de lo que pueden imaginar él había tomado mi nuca con sus dos manos y había puesto con fuerza sus labios sobre los míos. Fue todo tan veloz que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, se quito de mi y se fue a su cuarto. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis mejillas estaban llenas de rubor. Tarde en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice subí corriendo a su habitación, abrí con mucha energía su puerta, él estaba acostado en una pose fetal. Me abalancé a la cama y me miro con inseguridad. Se volteó casi en seguida, pero le tomé de la barbilla inmediatamente.

-Nunca dejes hablando a un soldado -ahora fui yo quien lo tomó del cabello y lo llevó a un beso-, idiota -dije entre sus labios.

Lo que empezó como un beso nervioso y lleno de ira fue tomando vigor y poder. Tumbé a Sheldon para que quedara de bajo de mi, él parecía querer escapar así que lo tomé de sus manos y las lleve a la altura de su cabeza sosteniéndolas de las muñecas. Después de unos minutos por fin se relajo y se dejo llevar junto conmigo por el beso, sintiendo nuestros labios unidos por algo más que deseo.

Como pude y sin pensarlo comencé a aventar mis zapatos y a quitarle la ropa, él hizo lo mismo. Sólo quedamos en nuestros calzoncillos.

Ambos parecíamos adolescentes teniendo su primer encuentro pasional.

Pero, de hecho creo que para Sherlock así fue...

Pude percibir el cuerpo que vi en la mañana, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, la luz de la luna hacía que su tono de piel brillara. Todos esos músculos estaban marcados y eran tiesos al tocarlos.

Era perfecto. Bese su lóbulo lentamente y saboreé su fino cuello, sentí como se retorcía. Baje lentamente a su pecho y comencé a succionar y lamer sus pezones, cambiando en determinado tiempo de uno al otro, mientras hacía esto mi mano bajo por su vientre delicadamente y froté cuidadosamente el bulto que se iba formando.

Su gemido fue más fuerte y en él se oyó un "John".

Mi mano se metió entre sus calzoncillos sintiendo en todo su esplendor su rígido miembro, al rocé su espalda se levantó. Empecé a jugar con su glande con mis dedos y sólo podía notar como sus pómulos se coloraban. Luego puse toda mi palma sobre el tronco de su sexo, al principio fui lento, giraba mi mano para darle más placer, después di movimientos más rápidos, más y más rápidos, se retorcía y se encorvaba. Su respiración se oía pesada y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

-John... John..., no -me rogó e intentaba usar sus manos para detenerme, pero yo lograba hacerlas a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sherly? -Pregunté con perversidad.

-No quiero terminar tan pronto.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, déjame ayudarte con eso.

Bajé todo mi cuerpo de manera rápida y percibí como abrió los ojos del golpe al sentir mi lengua en la punta de su miembros.

-¡JOHN! -Le oí gritar.

-No puedo hablar ahora, Sherlock -a penas sí yo pude entender mis propias palabras.

Saboreé cada pedazo de mi amigo, lamí cada milímetro, no quería dejar nada sin "inspeccionar".

Al final me ayudé con mi mano, masturbándole con palmas, dedos y boca. Parecía que no aguantaría mucho.

Aceleré la velocidad, escuchaba sus peticiones de que parara. No lo hice.

Sentí como Sherlock se tensó, su cuerpo se agito descontroladamente, le solté las manos y tomó mi cabello con fuerza, inmediatamente su elixir salió disparado a mi boca junto con un gemido enorme.

-John -me levanté y fui hacía él-. Eso fue..., eso fue -respiraba con dificultad-, increíble.

-Es la primera vez que dices algo así. Lo aceptaré antes de que te arrepientas.

Sherlock comenzó a estar somnoliento, se acurruco en la cama y lo cubrí con las sábanas. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Te quiero, John... -Le oí murmurar muy tranquilamente. Sólo me acerqué a su frente y le di un pequeño beso.

-Yo te quiero a ti, Sherlock -le dije dulcemente.

Vi como una sutil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras el sueño lo vencía. Yo me deje llevar igual por Morfeo, terminamos dormidos y en una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.


End file.
